leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Murk Wolf camp
For the Twisted Treeline wolves, see Wolf camp. Greater= |damage = |range = 175 |attackspeed = |armor = |magicresist = 0 |movespeed = 450 |spawntime = 1:27 |respawntime = 2.30 |location = GreaterMurkWolfLocation.png }} Notes * Without slows, the Greater Murk Wolf has a movement speed of . When its runs out its movement speed is increased by 20%, to . Trivia * The Greater Murk Wolf is a replacement for the on Summoner's Rift since patch V4.20 |-|Normal= |damage = |attackspeed = |armor = 0 |magicresist = |movespeed = 450 |spawntime = 1:27 |respawntime = 1:40 |location = GreaterMurkWolfLocation.png }} Notes * Without slows, the Murk Wolf has a movement speed of . When its runs out its movement speed is increased by 20%, to . * cannot be used on small monsters. Media Wolves concept 03.jpg|Greater Murk Wolf Concept 1 Summoner's Rift Update Creature Wolves.png|Greater Murk Wolf Concept 2 Rift Spirit.png|The 'Rift Spirit' Patch History Summoning a 'Rift Spirit' upon . ;V5.24 * Greater Murk Wolf base health reduced to 1300 from 1320. * Greater Murk Wolf base armor increased to 10 from 9. ;V5.22 * Greater Murk Wolf attack range increased to 175 from 125. * Greater Murk Wolf experience reduced to 132 from 142. * Greater Murk Wolf gold increased to 68 from 53. ;V5.20 * Monsters now respond to aggression from players as long as they’ve reached their home camp. (Previously, you had to wait for them to be above 90% health). * Monsters will get a temporary increase to their regeneration rate if they lose all their patience and retreat back to camp. ;V5.19 * Monster patience added. * Greater Murk Wolf attack range reduced to 125 from 175. ;V5.10 * Monster Leashing: ** Leash Range reduced to 700 from 750 ** Maximum Resets increased to 6 from 5 ;V5.6 * Jungle Experience: ** Levels 1–4 : Unchanged ** Levels 5–7 : 3% more experience ** Levels 8–10 : 6% more experience ** Levels 11–18 : 10% more experience ;V5.5 * Gold increased to from ;V5.1 * Jungle monsters will 'hard' reset after 5 soft leashes (from 10 soft leashes).* Champions receive less experience if the cleared monster camp is three levels lower than their own (from two level lower). ;V4.20 * Smite Bonus added ** Using on the will summon a nature spirit that grants sight over the nearby crossroads for 90 seconds. Whenever an enemy champion comes in the quadrant of the jungle where the nature spirit is in, it will chase them until the champion leaves, another champion is closer or the spirit despawns. This bonus can only be claimed once per spawn. The Greater Murk Wolf gives off cyan bubbles if the Smite bonus is available. Once the bonus is harvested, the effect disappears until the Greater Murk Wolf respawns. This is only visible to champions with . The duration of the spirit is unaffected by . ;V4.9 * Jungle monsters no longer give additional experience based on their level (to remain consistent with lane minion experience) ;V4.8 * ** Health increased to 1150 from 650 ;V3.14 * Jungler monsters now have levels * Jungle monster level is based on the average level of the champions in the game when they spawn (equal to the average of all champion levels, rounded up) * Jungle monster level determines their HP / Damage and XP / Gold value * Jungle monsters grant 50% bonus XP per level to lower-level champions, up to a cap * ** Attack Damage increased to 40 from 35 ** Experience reduced to 110 from 170 ** Gold reduced to from ** No longer critically strikes ;V3.10 * ** Spawn time increased to 2:05 from 1:55 * ** Base experience granted increased to 170 from 153 ;V3.8 * ** Initial spawn time increased to 1:55 from 1:40 ** Respawn time reduced to 50 seconds from 60 ;V1.0.0.130 * Monsters experience range reduced to 400 from 800. Monsters have been remade with new spawn timers, gold and experience. Gold and experience gain from killing monsters now scales over time. ;V1.0.0.129 * Added small amounts of experience to various jungle monsters in order to maintain current jungling paths without the necessity of the Awareness mastery (which increases experience gained) ;V1.0.0.109 * Jungle monsters that previously had negative magic resistance now have magic resistance of zero. ;V1.0.0.108 * Monsters experience range reduced to 800 from 1250. ;V1.0.0.107 * Monster AI has been improved and will now attempt to switch to a nearby target when you leave their leash range. Monsters can now reaggro if anyone in their camp is attacked while they are retreating. }} pl:Większy Wilk Mroku Category:Jungle camp Category:Large monsters Category:Small monsters Category:Summoner's Rift monsters